


all because of you i believe in angels

by bloombloompow



Series: tbz college au [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i wouldn't say it's angst, is not a supernatural kind of au juyeon is just whipped, sunwoo is mentioned, they're just dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: ji changmin is an angel





	1. not the kind with wings

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from "the good left undone" by rise against which inspired me 'cause when i heard that line i automatically thought about changmin
> 
> this is my first fic in english and it's not proofread so... sorry if there's any mistake, i'll check it again before posting the second chapter (it was planned to be a oneshot buy i decided to divide it in two chapters... the next one will probably be short)
> 
> i'm planning to write more for this au with other pairings so i'll keep updating the tags

ji changmin is an angel.

 

at least that’s how juyeon sees him. he doesn’t know if angels can live on earth without their wings, or if they can bless you with just a smile that makes not only your day but your entire week (that actually happened)… but he’s convinced changmin is an angel.

living together (now for two years), juyeon knows that without him his college life would have been _even more_ complicated.

with changmin everything is easy, ‘cause he’s the type of person who always makes sure to take care of the people who surround him, specially juyeon and hyunjae. juyeon knows he’s lucky to live with someone like changmin.

 

when did he realized he had a big fat crush on his roommate and friend?

even if he told hyunjae he doesn’t really remember the moment he started developing feelings for the other boy, he knows. he actually knows that he felt this kind of feeling even before realizing he was feeling like that, but he can remember the day he _knew_.

every college student knows that the previous weeks to the finals are hell. certainly, that day was one of the most overwhelming days in his two ongoing years as a criminology student. he’s always been the type to convince himself he still has enough time to study until it’s too late and he’s fucked, and that’s exactly what happened this time. he had half of his exams the following week and he just had finished all the papers he had to submit that week, so he didn’t even know where to start studying.

half an hour later he was immersed in his psychology notes, trying to remember when did the teacher talked about all those concepts. regretting his past life decisions that led him into going with sunwoo (his classmate and one of his closest friends) wherever they went when they didn’t feel like enduring three hours of class, he started hitting his head repeatedly against the table where he had all his books and notes at the living room.

he was on the verge of crying when he felt a soft hand running through his hair, at the same time he heard something being put on the table in front of him.

“don’t worry, you’ll pass all the exams. i believe in you and you should do the same”.

hearing those words, he lifted up his head just enough to smile at the orange haired boy that was smiling back to him while still caressing his hair.

he stared at the cup of hot chocolate changmin had left on the table for him. “i don’t deserve you”, juyeon replied.

“you know you do.”, there it was, his blinding smile again. “if you don’t finish too late we could have dinner together and watch a film? i went shopping and i was thinking about making homemade pizza. and i have hyunjoon’s netflix password, we should use it while we can!”, changmin said while running to the kitchen laughing.

truth is juyeon wasn’t able to concentrate on his notes anymore, ‘cause he could see changmin dancing while cooking with his earphones on (he didn’t want to disturb juyeon while he was studying), ‘cause their living room and kitchen are in the same space of the house.

that’s when he realized for the first time that he loves the boy differently than he loves his other friends. thereafter, he started noticing how much skinship they shared. changmin has always been touchy with all his friends, but juyeon (at the back of his mind, he didn’t even told this to hyunjae) kind of thinks that he and changmin share a different type of intimacy, if that makes any sense.

at least for him it's different with changmin than with his other friends, so he hopes it’s the same for the other boy.

 

changmin usually does this kind of little things for him. he also does some of them for hyunjae, but juyeon started noticing how he regularly started doing things like leaving him notes on his usual spot on the table telling him to remember to grab an umbrella before going out when it’s about to rain (juyeon is the type to forget this kind of things and he used to come back home soaked from the rain, until changmin started leaving him notes), or telling him he left some snacks for him on the fridge so he didn’t forget to eat something on class breaks.

juyeon in some way started worrying ‘cause he didn’t felt he was doing enough for changmin, ‘cause the boy always treated him so well that he realized he wasn’t putting the same effort in doing the best he could to make changmin happy.

it’s not that changmin isn’t happy, he is, but juyeon wants to be one of the main reasons of his happiness.

the things is, juyeon being hopeless in love leaded him into being the most oblivious person hyunjae has ever met. ‘cause hyunjae, living with both, ( _unfortunately for me_ , he would say) sees everything. he knows and sees how juyeon sends loving gazes to changmin and he also sees how, really subtly, changmin is sometimes nervous when it comes to juyeon. nervous not in a bad way, but in a “i have a crush on you and i don’t want you to realize ‘cause i think you don’t like me back but i still do some things hoping for you to realize that i like you and you liking me back” kind of way. he sometimes wants to tell the boys to get a room (an example: when they’re lying on top of each other on the sofa watching whatever there’s on the still stolen netflix) but he knows: 1. juyeon would kill him. 2. if it went well and they actually went to get a room, one of the options in the house is _his_ room and he doesn’t want to risk it.

 

hyunjae is not the only one who knows about the crush changmin has on juyeon. hyunjoon, changmin classmate and friend, has heard him rant about his “little” crush for about a year now.

“when will you stop telling me these things and start telling them to HIM?”, hyunjoon tells him. “you know, i’m not saying this ‘cause i don’t want to hear you telling me the same thing for the hundredth time this week. i just want you to be happy with him already.”

“but what if he doesn’t feel the same”, says changmin, pouting. “i don’t want to risk our friendship. i prefer being his friend than being rejected and making it awkward for both”.

hyunjoon is tired. just like hyunjae, he doesn’t want to tell juyeon about changmin’s crush, basically ‘cause he knows changmin would be mad at him for confessing for him. he doesn’t want to push the boy too much, but the situation is getting ridiculous. it’s obvious they both like each other.


	2. the kind that bring you home when home becomes a strange place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long... i was supposed to finish and post this when i posted the first chapter last year, but even if i had the plot planned i couldn't bring myself to write it all. i'll hopefully post the final chapter this week or next one. hope you like it.

changmin doesn’t think the same. he _hopes_ , but given the circumstances he’s witnessing right now, something tells him that juyeon has someone else in mind.

 

changmin doesn’t know but when juyeon was still a high school student, he had a girlfriend he really really loved. she loved him immensely too, but love only lasted till the end of high school. they both were really good friends, something that made his relationship truly easy and wholesome, but eventually love faded. being friends, the breakup wasn’t especially hard for either of them. They continued being friends, but they could only contact each other through the phone ‘cause each of them went to study to a different city.

the situation right now is the following: juyeon and the girl, who was introduced to changmin as juyeon’s ex-girlfriend, are lying on the sofa talking about memories they shared together. she had a free weekend and juyeon told her to visit him, ‘cause he was also finally free from the exams and he missed his friend a lot.

changmin doesn’t want to, but he feels sad. not really jealous, ‘cause he’s not the that type of person, but he has this weird feeling that tells him that all his hopes of juyeon liking him back are just that… hopes and wishes.

his hopes and wishes are turned into ashes later when he goes to juyeon’s room to tell them that the dinner they ordered is arriving and he sees them both lying on the bed together, hugging each other and laughing while watching an old video of them partying together.

you know, sometimes love can come back.

 

that’s why changmin stops telling hyunjoon about his stupid crush.

 

hyunjae is the one to break the ice when he starts noticing the weird tension between these two. actually, juyeon seems oblivious to it, _what a surprise_ he thinks, and he can’t help trying to figure out what happened.

as oblivious as juyeon is when it comes to changmin, juyeon is also an (almost) criminologist and he’s an observant person, so he notices something is going on with hyunjae. is it that he caught the boy staring at him and changmin (who were both on the kitchen) from the sofa looking like that meme of futurama’s fry he loves to use when texting? maybe. does he say anything to hyunjae?

nope.

so when hyunjae grows tired of not understanding their dynamic anymore, he goes to ask one of them.

you’d think he would ask juyeon but seeing how he didn’t seemed to notice anything, he goes to changmin.

 

“hey”, he says one day, from changmin’s room door frame.

“hey” the boy looks at him and smiles.

silence.

“do you need anything?”, asks changmin.

hyunjae’s mind: no thoughts, head empty.

“can we… talk? i mean, can i ask you something?”

“did something happened? are you okay?”

“yeah yeah don’t worry” hyunjae’s mind finally reacts “i just wanted to ask you something without juyeon knowing. wait. that sounds bad. i don’t mean it like that”

“hyunjae i don’t know what do you think it seems it means so just come here and ask” says changmin, patting the space by his side on the bed laughing.

“okay this may sound weird but i’ve… noticed something. you… you?” hyunjae sits on the bed.

“me?”

“yes?”

“yes what?”

“are you and juyeon okay?”

changmin’s smile fades a bit.

“what do you mean?”

“i don’t know… i don’t want to mess in your affairs but i kinda noticed that you act a bit different around him? like… you still do all those little things for him but you seem a bit distant to him?”

changmin’s face turns completely red. if hyunjae noticed all those things he may have realized about his crush too.

“we’re okay”

“it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but you can talk to me about it if you want to, okay? i won’t tell him. i’m just worried about you two”

changmin doesn’t say anything so hyunjae smiles at him and starts his way to the door. when he’s almost out of the room, changmin speaks

“do you think he likes anyone?”

thank goodness hyunjae is not facing him ‘cause he would have seen him trying not to laugh and you know, considering the situation…

so he tries to hide his smile and turns around.

“why?”

“i don’t know. just a thought”

“yeah, i think he likes someone. ask him about it!”

hyunjae runs to his room, thinking he is a step closer to seeing his friends finally getting together, not knowing about current changmin’s sad smile after hearing those words.

 

he just wants juyeon to be happy, even if he is not one of the causes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated ♡


End file.
